


愛你愛到變成一首歌

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	愛你愛到變成一首歌

*秘婚

*制作人凯歌手千

*不上升

＂出道至今零绯闻的男歌手易烊千玺惊爆秘恋当红小花齐雪＂

坐在录音室的王俊凯冷笑地看着手机状态栏最上方的今日热点，真是好样的

里头录歌的歌手被外头嘴角一直在抽动的制作人搞得不知所措，求助地看着制作人旁边的录音师蓝奇，蓝奇爱莫能助的回望，有什么办法呢？谁让你这个小倒楣要挑制作人被戴绿帽的日子录歌

蓝奇是少数知道王俊凯和易烊千玺是有结婚登记的正式伴侣的人，也是一路看着两人相恋成婚的好朋友，蓝奇和王俊凯是金牌组合，歌手们争相想要争取合作的制作人，只要是两人制作的都有质量保证，而外人也只知道王俊凯是易烊千玺的御用歌曲制作人，没人知道这两人真正的关系

王俊凯顶着一张冷脸结束工作后就仰头靠在椅子上，而被吓坏的歌手一结束录音就赶紧带着助理离开工作室

＂你们怎么就不公开呢？＂

蓝奇当然明白好朋友们的意思，可是现在已经不是以前那般封闭的社会了，圈子里多的是明星夫夫，这样掖着藏着根本没必要，要说是双方父母的问题也早已在两人不断革命显示决心后退让接受了

＂我们很幸福，不需要让全世界知道＂

王俊凯说完也有些迟疑，这样被以为的单身真的好受吗？明明台上的男人是自己的，却只能微笑着往外推脱，明明自己是对方的另一半，却只能听着对方的采访说他没有对象

＂外面那些小野花可不知道已经有幸福了喔...＂

蓝奇曾经问过易烊千玺同样的问题，对方的回答差不多，或许他俩对幸福的定义和蓝奇不一样，留下这句耐人寻味的话，蓝奇就离开工作室

王俊凯揉了揉眉心，伸手就想拿蓝奇丢在桌上的烟盒吞云吐雾，还没点上火就想到易烊千玺笑着和他说让他别抽烟的画面，王俊凯丢开烟盒拿起椅背上的大衣就往外头走，坐在自己的路虎思索了一会儿就让导航往易烊千玺的公司去

另一边坐在公司会议室里的易烊千玺一脸不豫地看着经纪人和对面的绯闻对象，昨天参加了公司里的饭局今早就看见热搜，想也知道公司又在做什么打算，或许粉丝们不知道易烊千玺有对象，但经纪人是清楚的，对于经纪人的擅作主张，他一次又一次的忍让对方都没有放在眼里，易烊千玺眼底泛起一股冷意，本就清冷的男人现在更是没人敢开口劝说

对面的齐雪早就知道公司想做什么，不过她没意见，和这么帅的男人组cp她想不到任何拒绝的理由，于是她此刻扬起的盈盈笑脸只让易烊千玺觉得厌恶

压垮易烊千玺底线的最后一句话就是让两人在微博上发表公开恋情，可以不公开自己和王俊凯但是绝对不可能和别人假恋爱，易烊千玺早就有出走的打算，关于离开后的去路也都打理好，本来是想找个适当的时间离开，现在发生这种事易烊千玺是不可能继续待在这，丢下一句解约易烊千玺就甩门离开，却没想到走出会议室就看见王俊凯，王俊凯错愕地看着自己，易烊千玺突然觉得自己很委屈，明明好喜欢王俊凯，明明是王俊凯的老公，刚才的愤怒加上突如其来的委屈眼眶一红嘴巴一扁就上前抱住王俊凯

人来人往的公司走道，有人愣住有人拿起手机拍照录影，但他们无所谓了，没什么比不能让全世界知道我爱你还要痛苦，王俊凯轻轻拍着怀里人的背，直到易烊千玺冷静下来，王俊凯牵着易烊千玺的手重新打开会议室的门，里头的人没注意到刚刚的爆点，忙着讨论失去公司摇钱树该如何是好，讨论各种补救策略，万万没想到重量级的消息一个接着一个

王俊凯的音乐工作室早已成立许久，他想把易烊千玺签到自己工作室已经是想很久的事，刚刚会议室里狗屁不通的话更是点燃王俊凯的怒火，不过王俊凯没想过易烊千玺会如此硬气，他对自己曾经有的不确定感到失望，他怎么可以不信易烊千玺，紧握着对方的手，王俊凯清楚对在场人表示毁约金他们会承担，但是相关造谣的法律责任他也会一条条和贵公司算

离开公司后，王俊凯忙着请工作室公关，坐在副驾驶的易烊千玺脑子还有点浑沌，一时发生太多事他觉得很不真实，盼望好久的公开就这么公开了，想出走很久的公司也就这样摆脱了，终于可以和王俊凯并肩而立的愿望也成真了

王俊凯发完微博后转头看着傻愣愣的易烊千玺，凑过去亲了一口，指了指对方正不停震动的手机

易烊千玺回过神来点开微博，整个伺服器已经瘫痪了，连正主本人都不知道被艾特了什么，他不解地看着王俊凯，王俊凯打开刚刚发出去的官宣声明

＂我为他写过数十首歌，每首都是我爱他的证明，从我们相遇到相恋再到现在公开，我们是真的相爱也爱你们，一直以为这样才是对你我最好的方式，却忘记这样的欺瞒让大家都不幸福，我们找到幸福了，你们也可以，你好我亲爱的小朋友@易烊千玺＂

易烊千玺看着看着又红了眼眶，他的微博终于可以打开，因为他从不摆男友人设，也是实力派出身，微博好的坏的评论都有，但是这些都不及眼前人重要，微博跑得动后易烊千玺就接着转发王俊凯的原博

＂谢谢你，我的新老板兼老公@王俊凯，祝大家幸福＂

王俊凯看着易烊千玺的文案忍俊不住捏了小朋友的鼻尖，这一下官宣了两件事微博得瘫痪到什么时候啊！

不过相爱正在进行时，无人理会网路上的喧嚣

两人公开后一堆时间，有活动邀请两人合体参加，其中还包含致词和走红毯的环节，萤幕前的粉丝们各个喊着结婚现场，王俊凯穿着浅蓝色西装，易烊千玺穿着酒红色西装，从古至今红蓝般配，视频里易烊千玺总是低眉浅笑，王俊凯则是温柔缱绻望着甜蜜的红丝绒蛋糕

刚好蓝奇今天也出席了活动，王俊凯走上前和蓝奇搭话，留易烊千玺一个人在座位上，易烊千玺本来无聊地望着舞台上的节目，却没想过有个来宾在找空位坐下，恰好看到易烊千玺身边有个空位就坐了下来，易烊千玺有些焦虑他想和王俊凯说又怕打扰两人的对话，想和隔壁大叔说不好意思这里有坐人又显得小气，正紧张得想咬指甲，王俊凯就转身回位置，看见座位被人坐眉宇间的温柔瞬间消逝，或许是对方有些眼色马上道歉离开，王俊凯嘴角轻轻一抿没多说什么就坐下来，而易烊千玺的焦虑早已不复存在，屁股往后挪了下坐得更放松些，其实刚刚易烊千玺有小小的往左边挪一点空位，他刚刚竟然想过不然两人坐一张沙发也行，现在想想也太过害臊，悄悄地笑出来

＂想什么？偷偷笑那么开心＂

王俊凯转过头就看见易烊千玺一个人偷偷乐着不免好奇

易烊千玺摇摇头，他怎么可能说出自己刚刚的想法

王俊凯挑挑眉也没再多问，两人认真看了下表演，其实王俊凯已经很少参加这些公开露面的活动，要不是易烊千玺前阵子被综艺节目邀请当飞行嘉宾，他也不会快一个礼拜没看到自己的小朋友，想念加上一些冲动，王俊凯就答应出席活动，易烊千玺也没料到，不过这样一起出席有人陪伴有人依赖的感觉特别好，但是对于很少参加这些活动的王俊凯已经有些疲乏，为了提起精神他决定逗逗易烊千玺

＂好久不见，有点想你＂

王俊凯歪头凑近耳根轻声说着逗小孩的情话

＂大点声，我听不清＂

舞台上与后头的人声鼎沸，易烊千玺侧耳想听清楚王俊凯在说什么

＂我说我很想你＂

小孩早就因为在公开场合的亲密私语有些羞红，耳边传来的热气更是红了耳根

＂哪有，你刚只说了有点＂

易烊千玺轻轻嗔了句就将眼神重新放回舞台

＂你这不是听清了吗？＂

王俊凯当然没错过易烊千玺的低语摇摇头笑了下就转正身子继续看表演

后来连一起去上厕所都被大家瞩目，一起进厕所的还有一个男粉丝，或许是看到明星就想拍照的心理拿起来手机，王俊凯看见就请对方别拍照，两人可以签名给他，男粉丝觉得自己明明是来看其他艺人怎么好像被推入坑了，这对夫夫人也太好了吧！

男粉丝兴致高昂地离去，留下两人在厕所里，易烊千玺被抵在小隔间的墙板上，两人唇齿相连，还能听见细细地喘息声，久违的亲密让两人都有些欲罢不能，但也都清楚公共场合不适合抒发满腔的欲望，王俊凯把易烊千玺搂进怀里，易烊千玺明显感觉到某处的热情，情潮汹涌的琥珀直勾勾地望着同样幽深的桃花潭

＂等下班回家吧！你冷静点＂

王俊凯一度后悔来参加活动，天知道这活动凌晨才能结束...

不过认真当观众的两人怎么会在厕所待这么长时间呢？

因为有人说...忍不住了 好想亲你

End.


End file.
